


I miss you, I love you

by chanishands



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, IDK what I was doing, M/M, So do I, also me trying to water the rochan tag, chanhee misses rowoon, i guess, im sorry if it sucks sksk, it's legit just 3 pages of me going off, just a tad, just me spewing out words bc i was emotional, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanishands/pseuds/chanishands
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.Or, alternatively, the first time Chanhee tells Seokwoo he loves him.





	I miss you, I love you

Seokwoo wipes his tears away through the screen and Chanhee’s heart crashes a little in his chest. “Don’t cry, Hyung.” He murmurs and Seokwoo forces a smile onto his lips. “I don’t like it when you cry.”  
  
  
“I’m okay,” Seokwoo smiles, and he glows. Chanhee’s heart thumps wildly in his chest and he swallows thickly. “I don’t think I could do this again.” Chanhee sighs and shakes his head. “But Hyung, you’re talented.” As much as Chanhee would like to agree and tell Seokwoo to not accept any more drama offers, he knows it's wrong. Seokwoo is talented and he genuinely likes acting, but they hadn't realised how long they'd be away from each other. 

Seokwoo laughs and hides his face in embarrassment. “I just miss you too much.”   
  
Chanhee does too. Their music stages feel empty and it’s quiet without him, too quiet. Chanhee hated when his interview went smoothly with no interruptions from the elder. 

He misses him a lot, really. A lot more than what he’s willing to admit.

  
Not just at music shows. He’s been away for a while and Chanhee misses his warmth, his body pressed against his and his face turns red at the thought of what they did when they were left alone just a week ago. “Me too,” Chanhee mumbles tiredly. And if Seokwoo were here by his side, he’d tuck him in, press little kisses on his lips and rub his back gently until they both fell asleep in each other's warm hold.

“Are the others good?” Seokwoo asks and Chanhee nods. He loves how caring Seokwoo is. “They’re doing fine. Just a little tired.”

Chanhee lays down on his bed, his phone following him and Seokwoo does the same, cooing when Chanhee bundles himself up in his blankets. “Is that my shirt?” He asks teasingly way when Chanhee sticks his arms out of covers. The younger nods, his fingers involuntarily rubbing the fabric. “I miss you,” He says once more and Seokwoo smiles, eyes shining with adoration.

  
Seokwoo softly sings to him through the phone and Chanhee falls asleep that night, the bed cold and empty without a familiar body to curl up next to. 

❤︎

“Chanhee,” Calls Inseong, gesturing for the youngest to follow them.“We’re getting food, do you want to come?” Chanhee thinks about it for a little but he ends up denying his Hyung’s request after Hwiyoung runs into the living room, screeching while Dawon is running after him with an even louder scream.

“Are you sure?” Jaeyoon asks this time, Youngbin by his side. “We’re going to karaoke after?” Chanhee shakes his head. He’d rather just bundle up in Seokwoo’s bed and text him to see if he can call him. It’s been a couple of days since their last call and he’s itching to hear his melodic voice again.

The rest of the members wave goodbye and once they’re gone, he makes a beeline for Seokwoo’s bed and pulls out his phone, texting him to see if he’s free.

A couple of minutes after it marks that it’s read and Chanhee feels his heart speed up in anticipation for Seokwoo’s reply. But a message doesn’t come after another twenty minutes and his heart plummets down from its high and he has to will himself not to cry, but he just misses Seokwoo so much that he can't help himself but to cry.

If Seokwoo were here, he’d wipe away his tears, hug him tight and his lips would brush against his eyelids, stopping his tears instantly. Chanhee doesn’t cry that much and Seokwoo doesn’t either, but the difficulties they’ve faced in their relationship tore them open to each other. When Seokwoo cries, Chanhee reaches up on his tip-toes to wipe them away before pressing a long, soft kiss to his lips, his hands holding the elders tightly to show him he’s there and he’s not going anywhere.

He cries softly into his pillow and he thinks he’s so stupid. He’s only been away for a little over a week and he can't handle it. He didn’t mean it, to fall for him so far, but he did and he would go through their struggles a thousand times for Seokwoo and he’s more than sure that Seokwoo would do the same for him.

Chanhee knows he’s in love with Seokwoo. He’s known for months but something about the words to brushing past his lips scares him. 

He just can’t explain why. 

Seokwoo tells him all the time that he loves him and every time Chanhee doesn’t say it back and the look on Seokwoo’s face stabs him in the heart. A small disappointed look glimmers for a few seconds before he smiles and tells him it’s okay and that he’d wait as long as Chanhee needed. And Chanhee would fall in love all over again.

Chanhee perks up when he hears the doorbell rings. He drags himself out of Seokwoo’s bed and shuffles up to the door, drying his tears on the sleeves of Seokwoo’s large shirt. It hangs down low, his collarbones exposed to the cool air inside the dorm.

He unlocks the door and opens it just a little. He looks through the small gap and his heart speeds up in his chest and he lets out a choked whimper before he swings the door open and jumps up, wrapping his arms around Seokwoo’s shoulders. The elder laughs and drops his bags with a small thud to catch him, his hands landing tenderly around his waist. Chanhee lifts his head from the elder's shoulder and catches his lips with his own. Seokwoo groans out of surprise, his hands gripping him a little harder.

He leans away, leaving Chanhee huffing in distaste. “Let me come in. Someone might see us.” He says and kicks his bags into the dorm, his hands still gripping Chanhee tight. “I missed you,” Chanhee murmurs as Seokwoo shuts the door behind them. “Me too,” Seokwoo kisses him hard and their feet slowly scuff along the ground, Chanhee’s toes just brushing by. They flop to the lounge, bodies plastered to each other. Chanhee breaks the kiss to look into Seokwoo’s eyes who smiles side and Chanhee swears he sees galaxies in his dark eyes.

Chanhee sits up, straddling the elder, and he reaches for his hands, interlocking their fingers.

“Are you done filming now?” Seokwoo nods and Chanhee’s lips stretch into that rare smile he doesn’t show in public, the one reserved for Seokwoo and Seokwoo only. Seokwoo thinks is heart might leap out of his chest when he sees the younger’s petal soft lips morph into the beautiful smile.

“I love you,” says Chanhee for the first time and Seokwoo’s smile slowly builds until he’s gleaming, his heart racing. “I love you so much,” he adds and Seokwoo pulls him flush to his body, connecting their lips again.

“I love you,” Seokwoo whispers back, their lips brushing against one another’s.

❤︎

Youngbin walks into Seokwoo’s room and smiles fondly.

Chanhee’s pressed close to Seokwoo’s naked chest, their bare intertwined legs visible by the messy sheet thrown over their nakedness and their lips red and glossy.

He shuts the door softly and breathes out and his smile doesn’t fade. He’d have to tell Dawon so he can tease the couple in the morning, but for now, Youngbin leaves the peaceful couple to themselves.

❤︎

**Author's Note:**

> hi shameless plug, follow me on twitter @chanishands
> 
> i tweet whenever i post or update sksksk


End file.
